oooohhhhhfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigby
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Appearance Rigby is a raccoon with short, brown, spiky hair. He has black circles around his eyes, just like a real raccoon usually would. He also has a tail with six black stripes on it. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was six years old, he had a single front tooth. He is 3'1.7", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6'3") and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby had three butt cheeks, instead of two. And as a result his friends call him "the one cheek wonder". Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild teenager", even though he is well past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impatient and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hotdogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Abilities Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in "Free Cake", which makes him very fast, or the truck very slow. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies." He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is, although, good at Rock, Paper, Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit stronger in "Meat Your Maker", in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having breaking the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school as revealed in "More Smarter". Skills/Habits/Traits Rigby has shown a variety of abilities/habits throughout the series: *'Rock, Paper, Scissors Master -' Rigby is extremely adept at this game. Ever since the pilot episode, he has always beaten Mordecai (except in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks", "The Best VHS in the World" and "Death Punchies" where he lost to Mordecai). *'Enhanced Speed -' Being a raccoon, Rigby is most likely the fastest of the group, seeing as how he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations, such as retrieving The Cover to The Book of Park Records and momentarily escaping from the jaws of Snowballs in "Appreciation Day". *'Light Sleeper -' In many episodes Rigby is shown to be a light sleeper. In the episode, "Ello Gov'nor", he saw the entire movie without falling asleep. Mordecai was deep asleep while Rigby was awoken at night in "Really Real Wrestling". This could be due to the fact that Rigby is nocturnal (like all raccoons). *'Vocalist -' In "This Is My Jam" and "Video Game Wizards", Rigby can sing clearly and appropriately. However, in ""Karaoke Video"", he sings off-tune with Mordecai, probably because they were both drunk and didn't care what their voices sounded like. *'Sharp Claws -' He has sharp claws (like all raccoons) and he used them in "Ello Gov'nor" to attack the young employee who he thought was the haunted British taxi. *'Sharp Teeth '- He has sharp teeth (like all raccoons) and has used them in "High Score" to attack Garrett Bobby Ferguson and "The Best VHS in the World" to attack Mordecai. *'Hamboning '- Rigby says that hamboning will save a person's life someday, as it does in "The Power". It seems to work for him. In fact, in the episode Exit 9B, Rigby yells "Hamboning!" several times to get Benson to snap out of his trance, thus saving both his life and Mordecai's from the excavator that Benson was about to crush them with. *'Skilled Liar '''-'' Mordecai proves to be a better liar than him many times, but he is still a good liar. *'Stealing - '''As shown in a few episodes, he steals things, such as "The Power". Weaknesses *'Brains'''- As seen in "More Smarter" it is shown that he is not very smart due to his inability to answer a math problem, saying more smarter instead of more smart, and not knowing the difference between a rectangle and a square. *'Careless'- Shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" he can't even feed himself. Even Mordecai said "Dude, You can't even feed yourself." *'Claustrophobic '- As seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" story The Wallpaper Man he can't stay on confined spaces or he'll panic then he is going to stop breathing. *'Strength- '''Rigby is a very bad at arm wrestling and punchies. Even Pops can beat him at punchies. Once he went on with Skips about punchies, well... let's just say he took a trip to the hospital. But Rigby has shown signs of getting stronger. In The Night Owl, when Mordecai and Rigby get in a fight with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, he seems to handle himself. He has also carried people who are heavier than him, like Muscle Man and Mordecai. In "The Best VHS in the World", he also showed signs of strength by slapping Mordecai in the face, kicking in the groin, etc. Then again, this could have been due to the events of Muscle Man's training in Muscle Mentor. And in Do Me a Solid and Karaoke Video, he can break a VHS tape with his knee easily. *'Bad Video Gamer''' - Rigby has only ever won at video gaming in several episodes. This was first seen in "It's Time" when Rigby beat Mordecai probably because Mordecai was too frustrated to play video games. This happens again in "Bet to Be Blonde" when the loser of a video game has to face having blond hair for a week. Rigby cheats by unplugging Mordecai's controller and covering his tracks with a sock. In "Temp Check", he possibly has the same skill level as Doug in "Temp Check" as they both defeated each other in a fighting game. This has also led to a problem once in "Video Game Wizards" when Rigby keeps continuously pestering Mordecai about entering him instead of Skips. In spite of these, he seems to have beaten Mordecai in a game once in "Jinx" though it is most likely because of luck than skill. He was also the one to discover that The Hammer's weakness was furniture, in "Rage Against the TV". *'Egg-Allergenic' - Rigby is extremely allergic to eggs, as seen in "Eggscellent", where Rigby consumed so many eggs that he actually went into a coma because of it. Though in other episodes, Rigby is shown eating eggs, and doesn't get in a coma. Altough this may because he ate so many eggs in "Eggscellent", or these eggs came from a certain bird in particular. *'Fearful' - .Rigby gets frightened much more easily than Mordecai, particularly during horror movies. In "Ello Gov'nor", it was mentioned that Rigby once had to be walked to the bathroom every night for a week, yet rented another horror movie in spite of this, incurring a string of hallucinations throughout the rest of the episode. In "Death Bear", Rigby was the only one who wasn't afraid of going inside Death Bear's real cage. *'Slacking Off '- Rigby and Mordecai both have a tendency of slacking off from work, thus causing Benson to yell at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode, especially "Think Positive". Rigby-Themed Content *Rigby's Bed (Almost every episode) *Rigby's Bodiless Consciousness ("Rigby's Body") *Rigby's Party Song ("Party Pete") *"Rigby's Body" (Episode) *RigJuice ("More Smarter") *Rigby's Cool Outfits ("Cool Bikes") *Rigby's Tambourine ("This Is My Jam") *Rigby's Time Machine ("Bad Kiss", "Exit 9B") Quotes See Rigby/Quotes. Trivia *As shown in "Death Punchies", people used to call him "The One Cheek Wonder" due to seriously damaging one of his butt cheeks during a game of "punchies" against Skips. *Rigby is the only main character to die in season 2. *In the episode "Don", it's revealed that he and Mordecai have known each other since Rigby was five, and in "This Is My Jam", it is revealed they went to Junior High together. *In "Ello Gov'nor", Rigby isn't able to watch horror movies, due to them causing him nightmares. At one point, he even had to be walked to the bathroom for a week, according to Mordecai. He also had to stop eating pancakes for a while because he was scared of the movie, Death for Breakfast ("Death Bear"). *Like most raccoons, he runs on all four limbs. However, he usually walks upright like everyone else on the show. *Throughout the series, Rigby is shown to be disturbingly weak, judging from the episodes where Mordecai punches or hurts Rigby leading to him hitting the ground or moaning in pain, although it could be that Mordecai is actually very strong, although Rigby is strong enough to carry Muscle Man in "Muscle Mentor". He seems to have gotten a little stronger in fights ever since Muscle Mentor. Surprisingly, it isn't known how strong Hi Five Ghost is, so Rigby might not be the weakest in the series. *Rigby has an alter ego, Fists, in his dreams that acts as a separate personality of Rigby as a "tough guy". *Rigby is the first main character to have died, as seen in "It's Time", but since Father Time gave Mordecai a do-over, and hands of time are turned, he technically didn't die at all. He also died in "Over the Top", but was revived by Skips when he cheated Death at an arm wrestling match. *In "Meat Your Maker", he nearly killed Mordecai by breaking the thermostat in the meat locker, which would have caused Mordecai to die of hypothermia. *Rigby was the first character to speak in the series (not counting "The Pilot"). *The majority of the problematic situations that have taken place in the show were caused by Rigby. Those were either by accident or by selfish needs that he feels he has to fulfill. *In the episode "More Smarter", it's revealed that Rigby dropped out of high school. *In "More Smarter", he doesn't know a difference between a square and a rectangle. *In spite of his lack of intelligence and education, Rigby knows the meanings of some idiomatic expressions such as 'two peas in a pod' and 'water under the bridge.' *Even if he tells lies that no one buys, Rigby was once successful in bailing himself out of trouble. This is when he accused Benson of buying the psycho hot dogs that nearly killed everyone. Although Mordecai knew about his scheme, Pops and Skips believed him and got angry at Benson. *Due to his immature antics, he gets into more trouble with Benson than Mordecai. *Rigby is weak, but in "Death Punchies", he is stronger, but that was because of the death punch. *Unlike Mordecai, who placed an appearance before the show's pilot ("2 in the AM PM"), Rigby was never seen outside of the Regular Show before it started. In fact, Rigby is one of a few characters to never appear before the pilot episode along with Skips, Hi Five Ghost, and Muscle Man. *In Don, it's revealed that Rigby walked around naked when he was five, which resulted in Mordecai and Don doing the same because they thought it was "cool". This may be the reason why neither of them wear clothes as of now. *In "Free Cake", Mordecai tells Rigby to stop digging in the trash, but it's raccoons' nature to do that. *Rigby's tail is always shown to have six brown stripes on it. *In the episode "In the House", he is dressed as a thief, which is fitting, since raccoons are thieves by nature. *It was hinted in "House Rules" that Rigby won't be around in the future. *'Goof': Although Mordecai and Rigby went to Junior High together, Rigby only has a 3rd grade education. Perhaps the 3rd grade education remark from Mordecai was a joke to tease Rigby. *'Goof:' It is revealed in "Eggscellent" that Rigby is allergic to eggs, and they cause him to go into a coma. However, in the episode "Terror Tales of the Park", segment "In the House", Rigby eats an egg, but does not seem to have any reaction. It may be because the segment was just a story. But even so, in "One Pull Up", he drinks 12 raw eggs and has no reaction. It would be interesting to know if he is allergic to eggs only when they are cooked. *Rigby's name was formerly Trash Boat. *Some people call him Rigbone or Riggs. *Although he is bad at video games, he beat Mordecai in the episodes "It's Time" and "Jinx". He is also successful in finishing a few games when playing as a team with Mordecai. *In Project Exonaut, him, Mordecai and Skips have their own exosuits. *Rigby's secret is that he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses on. *Some of Rigby's other secrets are he likes doughnuts from the trash, when he was little he stole his neighbor's bike and threw it off the roof, he hates taking showers and kittens, he was never on the football team, he's a horrible person, and sometimes he hides Pops' shoes because he thinks it's funny when he looks for them. *In "The Best VHS in the World", he is seen progressively getting stronger, since he was able to punch Mordecai in the face. *In the episode "Butt Dial", Rigby mentioned that his hands were made for swiping, which is a real fact about raccoons because they like to steal things. *Between Mordecai and Rigby, Rigby in many episodes has shown more characteristics of being an animal than Mordecai being closer to the actual size of a raccoon (3'1.5") with Mordecai being 6'3", larger than a vast majority than birds everywhere, Rigby using his sharp claws and sharp teeth (like real raccoons) in "Ello Gov'nor". In "Ello Gov'nor" and "Really Real Wrestling" Rigby was shown to be a light sleeper suggesting he's nocturnal (like real raccoons). And like most raccoons he is sneaky, omnivorous and speedy. *Rigby has been fired six (technically five) times in the series so far: in "Really Real Wrestling", "Weekend at Benson's", "Replaced", "Muscle Mentor" (albeit briefly), "Terror Tales of the Park II", and "Firework Run". The former three times, he was fired alongside Mordecai. The last time doesn't really count because he died at the end before it happened. *In "Terror Tales of the Park II," Benson claims that Rigby is claustrophobic. *'Goof:' Despite neither Mordecai or Rigby wear clothes, Rigby's bed duvet is a pile of dirty clothes. *In the "The Christmas Special", it revealed that when him and Mordecai were little, they both wanted an invisibility cloak. *In "Temp Check", it was revealed that Rigby's fear is amusement park mascots. *In "Caveman", it was revealed that in 10 years Rigby thinks he's going to be a stuntman, but Mordecai thinks he'll still be working at The Park. *'''Goof: '''Despite that Rigby is allergic to eggs, real Raccoons will often eat the eggs of other animals without allergies or any sickness. *Rigby really likes cake (especially chocolate cake), even to the point where he practically kills Skips in "Free Cake". He also shows his love for cake in "Access Denied" where he went to a club after saying that he hates club. He just goes for the cake.